Saison 6 Chapitre 17
Reconstruction | Chapitre 17 PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur, Fade in to Church and Wash PRÉSIDENT : en : It is now clear, that your agency and its primary program "Project Freelancer" have abused the trust and freedoms that the Oversight Sub-committee has provided you. Your abuse of the Alpha A.I. will now become the subject of a criminal investigation. I am sorry Director, but you have seen the end of my patience. fr : Il apparaît désormais clairement que votre agence et son programme principal le « projet Freelancer » ont abusé de la confiance et des libertés que le Sous-comité de supervision vous ont laissé. Votre mauvais traitement de l’IA Alpha va maintenant faire l’objet d’une enquête criminelle. Je regrette, Directeur, mais vous avez atteint les limites de ma patience. Church and Wash look at each other silently before we cut to Simmons typing at Terminal 84-C - Administrator Access Only SARGE : en : What're you finding out, Simmons? fr : Qu’est-ce que tu trouves, Simmons ? SIMMONS : en : Looks like all the Blue records are here, I just don't have the access to delete them. I'm trying to work around that right now. fr : On dirait que toutes les archives des Bleus sont ici mais je n’ai pas l’accès pour les supprimer. J’essaye de contourner ça pour l’instant. GRIF : en : Ooh, try hacking the mainframe. fr : Oh, essayer de pirater l’ordinateur central. SIMMONS : en : This isn't a mainframe system. fr : Ce n’est pas un système d’ordinateur central. GRIF : en : How 'bout cracking it, would cracking it work? fr : Et si tu le pirates, ça marcherait ? SIMMONS : en : Grif shut up! Stop making suggestions when you have no idea what you're talking about. fr : Grif, la ferme ! Arrête de faire des suggestions quand tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! GRIF : en : Well, if you want help- fr : Ben, si tu veux de l’aide… SIMMONS : en : I don't want help. fr : Je ne veux pas d’aide. GRIF : en : Maybe you should explain what's going on, and I could make an educated suggestion. fr : Peut-être que si tu expliquais la situation, je ferais une suggestion logique. SIMMONS : en : Educated? Okay, fine. This computer is a dedicated interface with a highly developed security protocol. The information we are accessing is stored on a separate database with its own dedicated hardware. That system has its own distinct layer of security. From what I can tell, the two systems verify their identities by trading randomly generated two thousand fifty six bit encryption keys. I'm tryin' to spoof one of those keys right now. So, Grif. I'm all ears. Any suggestions? fr : Logique ? OK, très bien, cet ordinateur est une interface dédiée avec un protocole de sécurité très développé. L’information à laquelle on a accès est stocké sur une base de donnée extérieure ayant sa propre machine dédiée. Ce système a son niveau de sécurité distinct. D’après ce que j’ai compris, les 2 systèmes vérifient leurs identités en échangeant 2056 bits de clés de cryptage générées aléatoirement. J’essaye de m’approprier une de ces clés en ce moment-même. Alors Grif, je suis tout ouïe, une suggestion ? GRIF : en : Oh yeah, I've seen that before. You should try uploading a virus to the mainframe. fr : Ah ouais, ça m’est déjà arrivé, tu devrais essayer de télécharger un virus dans l’ordinateur central. SIMMONS : en : Jesus. fr : Bon Dieu ! GRIF : en : I find viruses that feature a laughing skull tend to work the best. fr : Je trouve que les virus qui affichent une tête de mort qui se marre sont les plus efficaces. SIMMONS : en : Shut the fuck up and let me work! fr : Ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi travailler ! Cut back to Church and Wash CHURCH : en : You're a fucking idiot. fr : Tu es un parfait idiot. WASHINGTON : en : That's not the reaction I expected. fr : Ce n’est pas la réaction que j’attendais. CHURCH : en : You think I'm a computer program. fr : Tu crois que je suis un programme informatique. WASHINGTON : en : Why is that hard to believe? fr : Pourquoi c’est si difficile à croire ? CHURCH : en : Uh, how 'bout 'cause I'm a person. That I have been my whole life? That I have memories from when I was a kid? And I don't remember being a calculator, dude. fr : Euh, pourquoi pas parce que je suis un être humain, que je l’ai été toute ma vie, que j’ai des souvenirs de mon enfance, et que je ne me rappelle pas être calculateur, mec. WASHINGTON : en : A.I. are programs based on an actual human mind. You're bound to have some residual memories. They're just not yours. fr : Les IA sont des programmes basés sur de véritables esprits humains. Tu as forcément des souvenirs résiduels, mais ce ne sont pas les tiens. CHURCH : en : Oh you're so full o' shit. fr : Oh, tu racontes vraiment des conneries. WASHINGTON : en : And after what you've been through it's not hard to imagine you wouldn't- fr : Et après ce que tu as vécu, ce n’est pas compliqué d’imaginer que tu ne veuilles… CHURCH : en : Oh, st- thi- give me a break dude. fr : Oh, n’imp… qu… à d’autres, mec. WASHINGTON : en : Okay, fine. I guess you being a spirit makes more sense. fr : OK, très bien, j’imagine qu’être un esprit est plus cohérent. CHURCH : en : Fuck yeah, it does. It's way less geeky, asshole. fr : Et comment ! Ça fait bien moins geek, connard ! WASHINGTON : en : A spirit. fr : Un esprit… CHURCH : en : Yeah. That's right. fr : Ouais, c’est bien ça. WASHINGTON : en : A ghost! fr : Un fantôme… CHURCH : en : Boo, mother fucker. fr : Bouh, enfoiré ! Back to the Reds SARGE : en : Simmons, how's your progress? fr : Simmons, comment ça se présente ? SIMMONS : en : Good, I'm almost in. This blinking light is really distracting me though. fr : Bien, j’y suis presque, mais cette lampe qui clignote me déconcentre vraiment. SARGE : en : What is it? fr : Laquelle ? GRIF : en : Hey guys, I told Caboose to watch out the windows in the next room. That should give us some relief. fr : Hé les gars, j’ai demandé à Caboose de guetter par les fenêtre de la pièce d’à côté, ça va nous soulager un peu. SARGE : en : Good. Simmons, if that light bothers you so much, just turn it off. fr : Bien. Simmons, si cette lampe te dérange à ce point, éteint-la. SIMMONS : en : Hey, I got a great idea, how 'bout if someone else does somethin' for once. I'm workin' here! fr : Hé, j’ai une super idée, et si quelqu’un d’autre faisait quelque chose pour une fois, je travaille là ! GRIF : en : Heuh, I'll do it. fr : Pff, je vais le faire. Grif hits the light and we hear radio sounds TUCKER : en : Hello! Come in Command! Do you read Command? Why isn't anyone answering!? fr : Allô, répondez Contrôle, vous recevez Contrôle ? Pourquoi personne ne répond ?! GRIF : en : What should I say? fr : Je dois répondre quoi ? SIMMONS : en : Who the fuck cares, just get rid of him. fr : On s’en fout, débarrasse-toi de lui. GRIF : en : Um, hello. Uh, this is Command. Go ahead. fr : Euh, allô, euh, ici le Contrôle, à vous. TUCKER : en : Finally! Hey! This is a distress call! We need help down here ASAP! Mayday, and all that shit! fr : Enfin, hé, c’est un appel de détresse ! Il nous faut de l’aide ici dès que possible ! Mayday, et toutes ces conneries ! GRIF : en : Oh, yeah, uh, sorry dude, there's no one here to take your call right now. fr : Ah ouais euh, navré mec, il n’y a personne pour prendre votre appel pour l’instant. TUCKER : en : What!? fr : Quoi ?! GRIF : en : Can I take a message? fr : Je peux prendre un message ? TUCKER : en : Dude that's bullshit. You guys suck. fr : Mec, c’est n’importe quoi, vous êtes nuls. GRIF : en : Is that the message? fr : C’est le message ? TUCKER : en : No it's not the message asshole! Tell them, we found what we're looking for, and it's under the sand. Send, help, now. fr : Non, ce n’est pas le message, connard ! Dites-leur qu’on a trouvé ce qu’on cherchait et que c’est sous le sable. Envoyez de l’aide tout de suite. SIMMONS : en : (whispering) What the hell is he talking about? fr : Bon sang, de quoi il parle ? GRIF : en : (whispering) Who the fuck knows? (speaking) Under, sand. Uh okay. I got it. As soon as they get back I'll be sure to grab them and uh, slip it to 'em. fr : Va savoir… « sous… sable. » euh OK, ça y est, dès leur retour, je m’assurerai de leur en toucher un mot. TUCKER : en : Yeah, slip it to 'em! Bow chicka bow wow. fr : Ouais, glissez-les, bow chicka bow wow ! GRIF : en : ...What'd you say? fr : Vous disiez ? Sound of explosion TUCKER : en : Oh shit, gotta go! fr : Oh merde, il faut que j’y aille ! GRIF : en : Was that who I think it was? fr : Je n’ai pas rêvé, c’était lui ? CABOOSE : en : Did somebody here just say something? fr : Est-ce que l’un de vous vient de dire quelque chose ? Back to Church and Wash WASHINGTON : en : Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta. fr : Écoute, refuse d’admettre ça tant que tu veux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que j’ai besoin de ton aide pour battre le Méta. CHURCH : en : Why me? fr : Pourquoi moi ? WASHINGTON : en : Who else, Church? fr : Qui d’autre, Church ? CHURCH : en : Why not Tex? She's a ghost, like me. Use her. fr : Pourquoi pas Tex, c’est un fantôme, comme moi, sers-toi d’elle. WASHINGTON : en : But she's not you. Even if I could find her, even if she's still alive I don't think I could trust her. Tex is... confusing. The Director and Councilor always worked so closely with her, she was, like... their favorite. fr : Mais elle n’est pas toi, même si je la trouvais, même si elle était encore en vie, je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance. Tex est… perturbée, le Directeur et le Conseiller ont toujours travaillé en étroite collaboration avec elle, c’était pour ainsi dire… leur préférée. CHURCH : en : You sound jealous. What's the matter, Daddy didn't love you enough? fr : Tu as l’air jaloux, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Papa ne te montrait pas assez d’affection ? WASHINGTON : en : We were a competitive group. We had to be. But she always had special treatment from our superiors. There has to be a reason for that. She is... she's... I don't know what she is. fr : On était un groupe qui a l’esprit de compétition, il le fallait, mais elle recevait toujours un traitement de faveur de la part de nos supérieurs, il y a forcément une raison à ça. Elle… elle est… je ne sais pas qui elle est. CHURCH : en : Uhuh, what? You don't know something? I thought you knew everything? fr : Uhuh quoi ? Il y a une chose que tu ignores ? Je croyais que tu savais tout… WASHINGTON : en : No Church, I don't know everything. You're not going to get all the answers you want. But what I do know is that the Meta and this program are an enormous danger to everyone. And we just need to do what's expected of us. Do you think you can- fr : Non Church, je ne sais pas tout, tu n’auras pas toutes les réponses que tu cherches. Mais ma certitude, c’est que le Méta et ce programme représentent un danger immense pour tout le monde, et qu’il faut qu’on fasse ce qu’on attend de nous. Tu crois que tu pourrais… An alarm starts going off CHURCH : en : Oh great! What is that? fr : Ah formidable, c’est quoi ça ? WASHINGTON : en : We've been found out. Quick, grab Epsilon. I'll lead us out. Keep your head down. fr : On a été découvert, vite, prends Epsilon. Je vais nous faire sortir, fais profil bas. CHURCH : en : Okay, but if this fucking thing sends out any more images, I'm gonna throw it in the nearest trash can. fr : OK, mais si cet engin de malheur m’envoie encore une image, je le jetterais dans la plus proche poubelle. Cut to the Reds and Caboose, with the alarm still going off CABOOSE : en : Does anyone else hear that? fr : Quelqu’un d’autre a entendu ça ? GRIF : en : Yes, we all hear it Caboose. fr : Oui, on a tous entendu, Caboose. SARGE : en : Simmons, did you do that? fr : Simmons, c’est toi qui a fait ça ? SIMMONS : en : I don't think so. Hope not. fr : J’en doute fort, j’espère que non. CABOOSE : en : Uh, red guys? Uhm, white guys are coming? Aaand, they look mad. fr : Euh, les Rouges ? Euh, les types en blanc arrivent… et ils ont l’air fou de rage. One of the approaching white guys throws a grenade at the building, and the grenade explodes CABOOSE : en : Really, mad. fr : Vraiment fou de rage. SARGE : en : Grif, close those shutters! fr : Grif, ferme les volets ! GRIF : en : On it. fr : Je m’en occupe. The shutters close. '' '''SIMMONS :' en : Here, I got it! This is every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers! fr : Là, j’ai réussi, voici le moindre bit d’information sur les Bleus et leurs soldats ! SARGE : en : Can you erase it? fr : Tu peux les effacer ? SIMMONS : en : I can, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues? fr : Je peux, mais Sarge, on devrait peut-être prendre le temps de réfléchir, qu’est-ce qui se passe si on supprime les Bleus ? SARGE : en : It means they never existed. fr : Ce sera comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé. SIMMONS : en : But did you ever stop to think, what does it mean to be red if there is no blue? If they never existed what's the purpose of even having a red army if there's no one for us to fight? Do you understand what I mean? It's like, flip sides of the same- fr : Mais vous n’avez jamais pensé à ce que ce serait d’être rouge sans les bleus ? S’ils n’ont jamais existé, pourquoi avoir une armée rouge s’il n’y a personne à combattre ? Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? C’est comme les 2 faces d’une même… Sarge steps forward and pushes the button. The words "BLUES DELETED" appear on the screen SIMMONS : en : ...coin. fr : … pièce. SARGE : en : What it means is what it's always meant. We rule, they suck. Don't over analyze it you pussy. fr : Ça a toujours voulu dire la même chose : on assure, ils sont nuls, ne surinterpréte pas, femmelette. GRIF : en : Oh my God. Where's Caboose? fr : Oh mon Dieu, où est Caboose ? SARGE : en : What in the- fr : C’est quoi ce… SIMMONS : en : Where did he go? *gasp* You don't think that deleting him from the computer somehow altered the fabric of reality and removed him from- fr : Où il est passé ? Gulp, vous ne croyez quand même pas que le supprimer de l’ordinateur a altéré le tissu de la réalité et l’a retiré de… Caboose appears. CABOOSE : en : Hey guys. I was just tryin' to find the bathroom. Church always has me go before a big battle. He hates when I ask to go in the middle of one. fr : Salut les gars, j’essayais de trouver les toilettes, Church m’y fait toujours aller avant une grande bataille, il déteste quand je demande en plein milieu d’une. SIMMONS : en : Oh... fr : Oh… SARGE : en : Did you want to finish your thought, Simmons? fr : Tu as envie d’aller au bout de ta réflexion, Simmons ? SIMMONS : en : Naw that's okay, I'm- I'm cool. fr : Nan, ce n’est pas grave, je… je suis calme. GRIF : en : Come on dude, tell us more about the reality bending computer. I'm hanging on your every word. fr : Allez mec, parle-nous encore de l’ordinateur qui déforme la réalité, je suis suspendu à tes lèvres. SIMMONS : en : I don't wanna talk about it. fr : Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. SARGE : en : How do we turn this damn alarm off? Maybe it's one of those clap things. fr : Comment on éteitn cette satané alarme ?! Il faut peut-être taper dans les mains. Sarge claps twice and the alarm stops SARGE : en : There we go. fr : Et voilà. Revenir à la page de la saison.